A Splendid Laugh
by AC1830
Summary: A family reunion reminds Adam of a time in his childhood when his father was not so jovial.


**A Splendid Laugh**

Adam stretched out his long legs under the covers as he watched his wife, Ana, brush out her long dark tresses. It felt good, yet strange, to be home after so many years away. He had been away for nearly six years and in that time, he had traveled, married, and had four wonderful children. The reunion with his family, despite happening without forewarning and at dinner time, went much better than he could have imagined. Ana had been accepted immediately, and of course, seeing his father and brothers with the children was the cherry on top.

Having braided her hair, Ana quickly slipped under the covers and found her favorite spot to nestle next to her husband.

"It was a wonderful evening with your family. It felt to me like we have always been here. Your brothers were just as you described them to me, and your father...he has the most wonderful laugh. He was so happy, not only to welcome us but to finally meet his grandchildren." She sighed contentedly and waited for Adam to respond. After a few moments of silence, she raised up to look at him, and noticed his distant expression. "Adam, is something wrong?"

"Hmm, oh not at all, my love. It was a special evening, one I'll remember for a long time. It's just that something you said triggered a long forgotten memory."

"What is it? Will you tell me?"

He smiled at her eagerness. "Your comment about Pa's laugh. He was so happy tonight, thoroughly enjoying having the children all around him. I've seen him that way many times. However, there was a time when I couldn't recall him ever laughing like that, if he even laughed at all."

"This sounds like a sad story."

Adam drew his wife closer, tucking the covers around them, as he pondered the memory. "It is in a way. I was five, and the man I knew as my father was quite different from the one you saw tonight. Oh, he was loving, and took care of me the best he could, but he was so serious. It was a difficult time for us crossing the country, but I couldn't understand what made him so sad until we arrived in one particular town. We had to stop so Pa could find a job and be able to buy food and supplies. I was sick, and looking back, I like to believe that illness set us on a new path that would eventually reveal a warmer side of my father."

"_We stopped in front of a store and Pa told me to wait in the wagon while he went inside. When I began to feel worse, I left the wagon and entered the store where Pa was talking to a lady. I soon learned her name was Inger, and she gave me the medicine to help me get well, but Pa only grumbled about how much it would cost. When she said it was free he refused it as charity. Seeing that I was so sick and she only wanted to help me, Pa gave in. Later, when I couldn't sleep she let me listen to my mother's music box, but Pa came in and snatched it away, yelling at me never to touch it again. Even then, when Inger would be upset with Pa she always had a smile for me. _

_In those early years I recall Pa always being sad and grumpy, but that's not to say we didn't have some good times. My favorite times were when we sat outside at night and looked at all the stars. Pa would wrap his coat around me to protect me from the chilled air, and his voice would be soft and gentle as he pointed out the stars that he knew. He also was patient with me when he taught me to read and write. But so many other times he'd get quiet, so quiet it would scare me. Those were times when he found out my clothes no longer fit, or when I asked about our next meal. I would also see him with the music box and notice a tear in his eye. I learned real fast to be a really good boy when he got like that. It wasn't that he'd get angry, just really sad and I didn't know why. _

_When we met Inger, he started getting mad too. She was so nice to me. She sang while she cared for me, and always had stories to tell me about where she came from. But when I told Pa about all those things he'd get mad at Inger for trying to take me away from him. I knew that wasn't true. She was a real kind lady and sometimes she wanted Pa to see how kind she was. There was a special look she gave him, I didn't know what it was but it looked sad and happy at the same time. _

_To me, she was an angel. Her quiet, lilting voice soothed me to sleep. Her clear blue eyes sparkled with life. Her soft blonde hair always smelled of wildflowers when she hugged me. What I couldn't understand was why Pa didn't see any of that. _

_After some really bad things happened with Inger's brother, she and Pa argued. I couldn't hear what they were saying but she made some references about my mother and Pa's bad moods. Then there was silence. Pa stormed out and Inger, seeing how worried I was came and sat with me, saying everything would work out fine. I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew, Pa and Inger were talking real fast, and laughing. Oh I was used to Inger laughing; it was like bells ringing, or angels singing. It always made me laugh too. But hearing Pa laugh, well that was different. It made me realize I hadn't heard that sound from him but once or twice in my short life. I guess Pa must have forgotten how to laugh and when I heard it, __really, for a man who had been out of practice for so many years it was a splendid laugh!__ It made me all warm and tingly inside. I ran from my room to see why he was so happy, and before I knew it he was tossing me in the air, then holding me tight and asking me if I'd like to have Inger as my Ma. I grinned and hugged his neck. Those were the best words Pa could have said to me. _

_A few days later, I stood beside Pa, watching him and Inger say some words in front of the preacher. When they kissed I crinkled my nose, but then they gathered me in their arms and Pa said we were now a family. My heart beat so hard that day I thought it would burst, and Pa laughed that deep happy laugh again. Mama Inger told me that all of that was caused by love. I knew she was telling me the truth, because her smile was as bright as the sun and her eyes sparkled like the stars. And Pa's eyes did the same thing. Inger told me many times that that was what love was all about." _

When Adam finished his story, Ana felt his chest rise and fall with a deep sigh. Knowing her husband well, she knew it was a sign of contentment. His arm tightened around her shoulders as she felt a soft kiss brush her cheek. The kisses deepened, and soon a quiet chuckle came from deep in Adam's chest.

"I don't know what I'd do without you reminding me of the good things in life. That was always a difficult memory for me, but now I see the brighter side, the one Inger would have preferred I hold onto. She had broken through Pa's despair and helped him find a place in his heart for my mother. Then he had room to love Inger."

Ana smiled. "A cheerful heart is good medicine.*"

"Yes it is, my love, yes it is." Adam drew her in for more kisses mixed with light laughter. Soon the couple drifted off to sleep, looking forward to more moments of family laughter and good memories.

*Proverbs 17:22a

A/N - A challenge to use the quote "really, for a man who had been out of practice for so many years it was a splendid laugh!" from Dickens' A Christmas Carol.


End file.
